Dolma Cabernet
Dolma Cabernet is a first year student at Haven Academy and a member of Team GOLD. Backstory WIP Personality Dolma has become unusually world-weary and cynical. Yet, he is still kindly and is willing to help out, hiding it behind a gruff demeanor. Also has an air of urbanity about him. The fact that the pirates that mocked him and his mother for so long were humans has made Dolma prejudiced against humans, making him on his guard around any and suspicious of any of their motives. Also makes him a bit of a White Fang sympathizer. Likes: Grapes, Seafood, Sea, Swimming, Children ( in a perfectly normal way) Dislikes: Cheap alcohol like beer and rum, Overly-energetic people (Neon would be a prime example), Pirates, Humans, Going too far inland, Bullying (in the want-to-punch-the-guy sort of way) Weapons and Skills Weapon Name: Thyrsus Wielder: Dolma Cabernet Maker: Dolma Cabernet Type: SWLV (Staff With Living Vines) Short Description: A 5 foot pole intertwined by two, living vines used mostly to focus his semblance and add emergency ammunition for it in case there is nothing else available, but also can double as a quarter-staff in an melee engagement. Form 1: A five foot pole with two living vines attached Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Form 1 strapped obliquely on his back Features/Capabilities: (special functions like dust channeling capacity, alternate firing modes that do not cause a change in shape) Usage: Uses mostly as a focus for his semblance; in an emergency, uses the vines on his staff for his semblance. If CQC is needed, he'll use the staff as a quarterstaff. Planned/Possible Upgrades: A revolving Dust release mechanism for multiple Dust types, have a knife come out of the staff to cut the vines with Notes: Carries a sailor's knife to cut extra growth off vines if he needs to free himself from them. Can also use it for surprise stabs and emergency CQC. Semblance Name: Cellukineiss User: Dolma Short Description: Allows Dolma to control the cellulose of plant cells, first tier allowing growth and enlarging of plants, later tiers allow telekinetic-like movement of plants Visual effect: Affected plants glow blue and start growing how Dolma directs them to grow Type: Psychic Purpose: Utility Range: Medium Other limitations: Plants need to be alive to be manipulated, Cannot revert what he does with semblance Active ability (tier 1): Speeds up growth or causes plants to grow bigger than usual through direct manipulation of plant cells, no direct control on the direction the plant grows Active ability (tier 2): Mentally control growth and movement of controlled plants, only one plant at a kind can be mentally moved Active ability (tier 3): Multiple plants can be mentally moved at a time Dust interaction: Fire: Plant catches on fire without burning itself, burns anything else touching it though not protected by Dolma's aura (ex. weapon) Notes: Fire Dust interaction inspired by Moses' meeting with the burning bush, plant manipulation itself reference to Dolma's character basis Dionysius, the Greek god of wine and vineyards Connection to user: His mother kept a little garden by the beach cave they lived in, the only green that existed there except for the lichen. Dolma liked working in that garden with his mom and really enjoyed the fruit that came from the grape vine they managed to have climb the cave wall. After the pirate incident (couple of pirates forced themselves into where they lived until they were sure their pursuers weren't coming that way, bullying the two to while away the time), Dolma figured that the more he could directly control the various elements of his life, the less chance of something like that or worse happening to him or his mother again. Gardening was one thing he had control over. Combat Info Class/Position: Hexer (Etrian Odyssey Untold)/ Debuffer Landing Strategy: Grows a cushion of vines to soften his landing, crouches before impact, then shoulder roll from the vine cushion into an upright position. Uses vines on his staff if no other vines are available Fighting Style: Wraps his enemy in some sort of vine before it becomes to close and choke it to death if only a Grimm or a very dangerous animal is the enemy, if human he makes sure the vines are inescapable before proceeding to do a complete tie up and arrest; if no vines are hand but there's other plants, Dolma gets creative with other usable plants or just grows out the vines on his staff to do the job; if no other plants are available he will definitely use the vines on his staff; if forced into melee, he will parry with his quarter-staff and seek to raise the vines again and back away; If forced to use the vines from his staff, then he'll cut off what he grew with his knife after he's done. Statistics Strength: 3 Speed: 3 Agility: 3 Stamina: 3 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 4 Aura Manipulation: 3 Semblance Manipulation: 2 Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1 Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 2 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 4 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 2 Trivia * Notes: Dolma's based on Dionysus, the Greek god of wine who turned pirates who captured him into dolphins Relationships * Cyan Cabernet: a very beloved mother * Biological Father: does not know * Team GOLD * G. Luke Sinclair: Team Leader, Mistrustful of for being human and the way Luke is jumpy around all Faunus, but will follow most field orders and any other orders that don't put him or any of his teammates into a serious disadvantage * Oria Ronan: Dolma's Partner, Considers her like a younger sister, worried about her naivety concerning humans and the real world, therefore tires to watch out for her when off the field and interacting with humans, much to Oria's chagrin and utter annoyance, they still get on well together especially with their shared love of the ocean and swimming * Liadan Anamcha: Seem to be at each other tooth and claw if in the same room and allowed to speak together, their hackles are just raised if in the same room and not allowed to speak, feels like she's a traitor for trusting Luke and arguing against the White Fang's methods since she seems as world weary as he is and ought to know better Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Fan Made Character Category:Faunus Category:Male